Retoris: The Wall
All was quiet on the Com, and then there was Red Alert. "Iacon, the Maintenance Center detachment hasn't checked in for 20 minutes! That's an ETERNITY!" Spindrift just slaps a paw to his face, loud enough to be heard. Silverbolt can be heard sighing. "Was that you Spindrift?! I can hear you breathing! I CAN HEAR IT! If I don't hear from them in 10 earth minutes, I'm heading out there to personally SLAP THEIR FACES!" Silverbolt says, "You go ahead and do that, Red Alert." Torque says, "I'm sure they're just fine, Red." Red Alert can't believe what he's hearing. "Fine? FINE?! They could be any number of things that are the opposite of FINE. Ah, gearshafts I'm GOING OUT THERE. Red Alert is leaving the Wall. OPEN THE GATE!" Spindrift says, "Some things just don't change." Ultra Magnus says, "Has anyone heard from Red Alert?" Spindrift says, "He done yelled somethin' paranoid about the Maintenance Center an went for a looksee" Ultra Magnus says, "And he's been radio silent since? That's...out of character." Retoris '' Nestled in the shadow of Iacon, and protected on its sides by natural defenses, the only way into Retoris in through the massive defensive structure known as The Wall, a medieval but effective enclosure punctuated by two devastating neutron cannons.'' '' Beyond the wall, the residential section of the city is making a slow comeback, as factionless Cybertronians have been provided homes in exchange for working in the city. There is even a large community of Kwarch refugees who have established their own community! '' '' Downtown Retoris is where the nightlife is, including an arts district, plenty of bars, and for public events, a beautiful town square designed as a nod to Crystal City in the hope of a future where all are one. '' '' Further back, warehouses and design spaces line the streets in the industrial section, where inventors, merchants, carpenters and engineers ply their trades and earn their keep to the tune of the humming twin power stations on either side of the main road into Iacon, the Tunnel of Retoris. '' '' Leading from the main gate, Rebirth Way cuts through the center of the city directly to the Tunnel of Retoris, where security picks up. Autobot security forces guard the entrance, which includes an emergency platform for Metroplex should he be needed. Below, the underground bunker housing the headquarters of the Retoris Emergency Active Response Division, the center of vast network of underground tunnels and roadways, can be found. '' As Decepticon gumbies sweep through the maintenance center, mowing down their opposite numbers in spite of the fighting retreat the Autobot troops are putting up, Galvatron shoves two of them aside, grabs a radio tech and picks him up to shout into his transmitter. He bellows over the sound of gunfire and wailing Autobots, "Find and eliminate those sensors! The scouts are dead! Their perimeter guards are in full retreat! Cut them down from behind- they do not deserve to see their killers!" The tech looks a little dazed when Galvatron sets him back down to continue his normal work. "We must push through to the city before we lose the initiative!" adds Galvatron to those troops within earshot, sweeping a fusion beam across several resisting Autobots and burying them in half-molten rubble. "ONWARD, my Decepticons!" Things are starting to pick up in Retoris. Communities of Kwarch, Nebulans, and former empty Cybertronians are settling into their new lives in the reborn city in progress- shopping, socializing, living the Cybertron dream. It is, as they say, a beautiful day in the neighborhood. But back in Iacon, things are a little less relaxed. The small Autobot known as Bumper frowns at his monitors in the Decagon Command Center, shifting uncomfortably. "Umm hey Searchlight?" Searchlight looks up from his datapad. "Whats up, Hubcap?" "Bumper." "My bad Bumper, whats up?" The minibot just frowns. "You know how we lost contact with the Maintenance Center?" "Yeah, morons probably turned their walkies off. I think Powerglide is out there. Explanation given." Bumper shakes his head. "Well, we just lost contact with most of our sensors." Searchlight is beside him, staring at the monitor almost instantly. "Which ones?" Bumper makes a face. "Everything except Rows M-ZRows T-Z". Searchlight taps his com. "Link me to The Wall." The Wall Springer smiles, and thanks a miscolored Ratchet for the cup of warm energon. "So, this is 'Wall duty' huh? Not sure my spark can handle the adventure...." He waves down to the Autobots on gate duty and then notices the com flashing red. He taps it. "This is Springer." Searchlight's panicked voice crackles over the com. "Springer, it's Searchlight...Is Red Alert there?" "Red Alert went out to check on the Maintenance Center, I'm in command at the Wall for now. Whats up?" Searchlight blathers about the sensors for a moment. Springer hrms. "Well, if anything tries to hit the place, the Neutron Defense Grid will knock 'em dead in their tracks. Besides, after the hit on Autobot City, the Decepticons are getting some bad travel agent advice if they want to come here." "Wow!" First Aid says. He is currently about a thousand feet above Iacon, riding atop a Concorde SST as they both blast towards Retoris. The Protectobot has his legs strapped in as he hitches a ride with the Aerialbot leader. "The view from up here is /amazing/, Silverbolt," First Aid gushes. "Look, you can see Magnaron from here!" First Aid points. "And whew, try looking down. Isn't that amazing? Everyone looks so small. How about we go higher, Silverbolt? A few more thousand feet? I want to see if we can make out Memorial Spaceport from here." First Aid taps his feet against the sides of the Concorde, trying to urge Silverbolt to fly nice and high for the great view. The Autobot scouts may be mostly dead... but some still remain! Why? Because they're dang good at what they do! And one of them is Wheelie! Slipping through the attacking waves and hiding where he could, Wheelie keeps out of line and makes his way to one of his little caches he'd set up ahead of time. He's got a whole bunch of these littered about, and the resources should prove a welcome sight to the surviving Autobot gumbies. But first, he has to find one! And to do that, he's got to make his way through the oncoming Con gumbies. At least Wheelie's a named grunt! He just... needed to stay out of sight for the time being. With EDC and Autobot relations on the mend, it's still a bit of a surprise to see one on Cybertron after what happened. But Velum is less here on their command, and more of her own volition, taking the initiative to extend the olive branch and help out. Especially since some of her own people are taking up new residence in the city. At the moment she takes up point near the Wall, helping direct Nebulan newcomers to the different districts around the refurbished cities. For the moment she's helping a couple with a map, pointing at a few different locations. "Right, so here we have the shopping district, where you'll find pretty much everything you'll need. And over here is housing where you'll be staying. And don't worry, the rooms are a lot nicer than you think they are." She chuckles softly, knowing some can be skeptical about that, given the city's size and population. Springer says, "Ok. So I'm about 28% worried about Red Alert." First Aid says, "That's oddly specific." Velum says, "Hm? What about that guy?" Springer says, "I had some time to think about it. First Aid, sensors are dropping out past our front line at the Center." First Aid says, "Sounds like definite Decepticon trouble if you ask me." Springer says, "Glorious. Meet me above the Gate." Repugnus says, "Yeah, I'm worried about him too. I mean, I try calling the guy's name, people misunderstand what I'm saying and they think I'm calling for A Red Alert and then someone gets shot at the front gate. Terrible!" The cybervulture known as Laserbeak had a harrowing event take place that left him out of contact for several days, ever since that daring raid on Autobot City. Laying low for days at a time, clutching the prized transformation cog of Metroplex, trusting noone, limping along while low on Energon, and singlehandedly securing a shuttle back to Cybertron...Oh the story he had to tell, if he would speak, but you can read all about it in Spotlight: Laserbeak! For now, there are sensors in need of destruction, and there are Cons engaged in combat, Galvatron gave his orders, and so the condor takes off from Galvatron's shoulder, ready to engage stationary non-aggressive constructs! He hangs back from the front lines of course, using his superior senses to locate these errant Autobot sensors as commanded. Wheelie says, "...and speaking of things that are absurd, I see Galvatron's dumb pet bird..." Springer says, "If there is Decepticon trouble, they're walking into a death trap thanks to the brand new and completely untested Neutron Defense Grid." Wheelie says, "...Mr. Springer, if the cannons are untested, how do we know that they won't be bested?" Springer says, "Wheelie, what's your location little buddy?" Wheelie says, "Wheelie's behind the Decepticon line! They charged down the scouts before we had time." Snowblind is here on orders. SPECIAL ORDERS. Orders she doesn't think there is any way in the pit she can carry out. Still.... orders are orders. The aerial drone moves silently through the skies, searching for First Aid, who is now THE STRONGEST ENEMY TO DATE. For her, anyways. A half a dozen Decepticon soldiers find their progress blocked by a stubborn resistance in the form of an equal number of Autobots who've set up behind a transformable roadblock. Unable to pitch explosives over the top of the obstruction, the soldiers are forced into a protracted firefight that isn't getting them anywhere fast.... Until the wall behind them abruptly explodes inwards in an avalanche of ruined metal and flames. With treads rolling so fast as to be a constant blurr, the huge double-barreled gun of the armored tank smashes right into the barrier, carrying up and over and crushing the obstruction as it sends Autobots scampering left right and center. Before they can even find a new source of cover, the tank transforms upwards, rifle in hand and blasting three of them in the back, while two more are simply smashed to the ground with a sweeping blow that caves their upper torsos in. The one 'survivor' runs for his life, chassed all the way by energy blasts sent snapping after him. With smoke and flames rising all around him, Brawl turns back to the other Decepticon soldiers, optic visor glowing an evil amber, "FORWARD, maggots! Lord Galvatron demands it!" The Aerialbot commander and First Aid were not alone in the air. Once Galvatron gave the order to press the attack, Seeker gumbies fill the air, touching down only when certain their quarry were cornered. Brief flashes of weaponsfire light their faces from below as they scour foxholes and fissures. They fan out, seeking those sensors that Galvatron ordered destroyed. In the meantime, Fusillade's modified Lancer mode howls over the landscape, her terrain following navigation allowing her to blindside Autobot forces. With a fierce 'ah ha!!' the craft screams past Silverbolt and First Aid, not even attempting to engage them. Her objective becomes clear -- two massive cylinders, attached to external hardpoints, sail down from her, slamming into the lower third of THE WALL, followed by a lag as they penetrate the hardened superstructure -- and FINALLY detonate. "Ooh that took a while, I was starting to wonder!" A couple of nameless guards duck for cover in a gapway, venting exhaust heavily as they keep their backs to the walls to avoid the storm of Decepticon troops marching past. Finally one catchs his figurative breath long enough to ask in a hushed tone, "You think they saw us?" His buddy leans forward a little to peek out, keeping his meager pistol at ready. "I don't think so.. check the other way." The first guy slinks closer to the edge as well to glance out the other side. As they do so a flicker of red appears in the shadows behind them, distinctly sinister looking eyes admist darkness. Followed by a low, growling chuckle that causes both of them to tense up straight and slowly turn around towards the haunting snickering. "What the eyes don't see, the nose knows~" "GAAAAH!" One screams and barrels out of the hole while the other turns and fires haphazardly with his pistol. The smart one is still screaming his head off as he runs to catch up with the other retreating Autobots admist the sounds of gun fire... until the blasts stop abruptly. A second scream is heard, this time cut short in a cacaophony of crunching metal. And then the second scout comes out. Dangling limply from Carnivac's grinning oversized jaws, the mecha-wolf unphased by having a few scorch marks and several splotchs of violently splattered energon on him. Galvatron strides through the expanding wedge of troops following Brawl and Carnivac's vanguard, casually snapping off single hipshots from his cannon, each of which catches a different retreating Autobot in the back and slams him to the ground, or flattens one poking his head and shoulders up from cover to return fire against the advancing Decepticons. At the rear of the Autobot formation Red Alert gesticulates wildly, the lights and sirens on his head flashing. "Oh, cosmic heavens! We're losing power to the Neutron Grid! Retreat! Retreat to the city before it's too late!" He turns and flees towards the curtain wall, the shimmering forcefield behind him becoming visible just as it shreds into sizzling mist. Velum says, "..What exactly does this thing do?" Cybertronian Helicopter has mostly just been doing degrading menial tasks, like buffing the rust off platforms. He hasn't been doing anything that is /seriously/ helpful to the Decepticons. In fact, getting into a fight with Needlenose and trashing a bunch of ledges in the Atrium probably wasted a lot of resources. However, Razor hasn't torqued off anyone enough to that specific degree to be assigned to clean out the restrooms for the human prisoners (which would then allow him to rescue the human prisoners and go home). he keeps trying to get access to the prisoner decks, but he's just guttertrash. He doesn't have that kind of clearance. Now, what happens with guttertrash Decepticons, when there aren't any menial cleaning tasks left? They get assigned to go mob hopeless assignments, that their dead, broken bodies may make a bridge upon which the elite may walk. Maybe Blades should just tell Ultra Magnus to go slag himself, but if he did, the humans are just going to die, and as a Protectobot, Blades can't allow that. So as a Protectobot, Blades must... ATTACK RETORIS. Wait, no, he's pretty sure this completely violates the Protectobot Oath. Again, why couldn't Mirage just do this? That rich jerk is probably off playing baccarat in Monaco. So Razor swoops in with a mob of other cannon fodder. As he seems them mobbing some of the Autobot defenders, he flies over them, drops down and grabs someone he knows as Skidmark. Razor gives a savage wrench to Skidmark's neck and drops him in the nearest ditch. Skidmark's out of the fight, and that's going to hurt like the Pit tomorrow, but at least it means that no one is going to be trying to /kill/ Skidmark now. He'll be alive. That's the best thing Razor can do for him and still keep in role. Those humans had better be worth Skidmark's pain, only Razor already knows that they aren't. It's all just politics, and he hates it. Springer slams his fist onto the bright red 'general alarm' button in the Wall's command center. Air Raid (and Skydive) sirens begin sounding throughout Retoris, signaling civilians to head for the safety of the Retoris tunnel to evacuate to Iacon. "They're at our damn doorstep!" And then, two things happen: The neturon defense cannons all fail. The forcefield dies. And Springer is thrown from the blast of a suddenly appearing Fusillade's bombing run! Autobots are scrambling to their defensive positions as Springer pulls himself to his feet. He looks from the lifeless cannons to the now visible Decepticon force heading their way. "Maybe I didn't have anything better to do tonight..." A second explosion knocks him to his senses, and he notices an arm in some rubble. He reaches down, and pulls. It's Bottlethrottle! "You alright, big guy?" Throttle nods, dusting himself off. "Well, then find First Aid and head to the power stations. Figure out why the off switch got thrown on those cannons, or we're all scrapped tonight!" Springer says, "Autobots, form up on the battlements and prepare to fire. Our giant guns don't seem to be working, but we've had worse days, right?" First Aid says, "Where to, Silverbolt?" Silverbolt has no idea how he ended up giving First Aid a ride. It's too bad the medic has no idea the Aerialbot is terrified of heights. Well, unless he's otherwise preoccupied but unfortunately at the moment he's not. But he is determined not to show his fear. "First Aid, I--" He tries to think of a legit excuse not to grant his friend's request, but can't really think of any. That is, until it's become obvious that Retoris is under attack below. "Now's not the time. Our comrades are in need of our assistance." And with that he dives toward the fray below just as Galvatron is directing his troops to take out the neutron cannons. He charges his electrostatic battery to full and fires his primary vehicle-mode weapons at the Decepticon leader! Combat: Concorde SST sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Concorde SST strikes Galvatron with his Electrostatic Battery attack! First Aid frowns inwardly as, during the course of his sightseeing, he sees the battle brewing that Springer has got to be noticing. "No problem, Silverbolt, we can go joyriding after we've taken care of business." Even from this distance he can make out the familiar form of Fusillade streaking over the landscape. "We've got incoming," First Aid says, reluctantly drawing his photon pistol. There's many Decepticon fliers in the sky (many more than Autobots, First Aid notes. Perahps this is the downside of being an Aerialbot) and as a consequence Snowblind's presence is lost in the flurry of activity. The same would go for Razor, who's just one of many Decepticons who hop down from the sky to attack the infantry, were it not for Skidmark's sudden burst of radio static as his neck is twisted. "Here's where I get off, Silverbolt. Good luck!" Just before Silverbolt heroically dives downwards towards Galvatron, First Aid stands up on the Concorde and jumps. Arms and legs out in a spread eagle position, Aid plummets towards the ground until *PMFF!* his anti-grav parachute deploys, shimmering with green energy. Within moments, the doctor is on the ground in front of the battlements, unaware that his assistance is needed inside. All he knows is that Skidmark is here and Skidmark needs his help. "That's far enough, Decepticon!" First Aid shouts at Razor, stepping between him and the downed Autobot. Without further warning, First Aid blasts at the Decepticon with his photon pistol. "If you think you're just going to waltz into Retoris, you'er going to have to get through me first!" Combat: First Aid strikes Blades with his Light Blast attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blades's Accuracy. (Blinded) Velum grimaces at the chatter filling the comm in her ear, having to excuse herself from the couple when talk of Decepticons finally pops up. Great, just what she needed, Cons to come swooping in and tearing up the new city. First Metroplex, and now Retoris. They must be trying to fill a quota or something. Moving now to her exo parked conveniently not too far off, picking up speed only when the overhead sirens begin blaring. It doesn't take her long to climb up and strap in, suit roaring to life and springing from its stationary position, taking off full tilt to the battle. Once at the back of the defensive formation she unhooks that appropriatly sized assault rifle from her back, snapping in a fresh clip and cocking the weapon before slipping forward to press behind a temporary barrier while Red Alert begins his retreat and Springer blares over the comm. She'll fall back again in a moment. For now she sets herself up with the rest of the frontliners, huddling close to her gun and peering over the barrier, gritting teeth when she spots Brawl steadily making his way forward. Not on her watch, Velum directly her exo to squeeze the trigger, sending off rounds of burst fire at the Con. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Drained 5 energon. Combat: Exosuit strikes Brawl with her Burst Fire (Laser) attack! Laserbeak scowls at the static on his readouts, the Autobot sensors were close, and powerful. Communications were in need of...disruption, and that was something Soundwave's own were generally quite good at. Avoiding the conflict as typical of things, he lights atop one of the sensors, the large disc shaped ones that sit flush to the wall. His eyes gleam from yellow to red as his welding lasers, his namesake, were invoked. Sparks start flying as he starts his sabotage attempt. Stray fire hits far too close to him, (read: within 30 meters) making him squawk in surprise, his wings fluttering. He peers about, then once he ensures that there was no Autobot sniper drawing a bead on him, well....it was time to get back to work. Sensors: Nemesis to the skulkers, and lo how Laserbeak hated being discovered.... First Aid doesn't know he's being followed! At least he didn't notice right away, what with being called down to help. Snowblind keeps her sensors fixed on him as he jumps, and she follows after him, nosediving to an incredible speed. MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone says, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouts at First Aid just seconds before she attempts to plow into him at maximum speed. This may or may not be the lucky break Razor is probably looking for." Combat: MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone strikes First Aid with her Ram attack! Combat: MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone (Snowblind) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. She's following the movement of everything and everyone on the battlefield, the wide-angle lenses on her sensor hub capturing everything in glorious beyond-high-definition detail. Keeping an eye on one Autobot through the tangle of battle is fortunately easy. As she picks up speed, she sees First Aid confront someone who has become rather special to her (awww!) and she will simply have none of that. How dare he shoot at Razor! Not that Razor can't help himself, after all he's a heck of a lot better at warfare than she is, but it's the principle of the thing. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouts at First Aid just seconds before she attempts to plow into him at maximum speed. This may or may not be the lucky break Razor is probably looking for. Brawl stands amidst a storm of incoming fire like it didn't matter to him in the slightest. And in many ways, it doesn't...the Combaticon being almost without fear when hip-deep in the smoke and flames of battle. Several more Decepticons taking cover nearby are quickly ushered out from their hiding places through a combination of bullying, physical shoving and in one case an actual kick to the backside that sends the unfortunate mech skidding along Cybertron's metal surface and crashing into an Autobot line. "MOVE you fools! The glory of the Decepticons isn't gained through hiding with your heads low!" And then the laser blast from the side strikes him in the left torso, causing him to spin just a bit in place and give a grunt. "Eh?" The optic visor focuses on the source, then dims slightly. "One of the pilot machines in the Autobot defenses? An organic -germ- on Cybertron? RARGH! I'll purge it myself!" As more fire comes his way, Brawl improvises by scooping up the fallen pieces of an armored bulkhead, fallen from the wall earlier, and using it as a mobile shield. Bits and pieces are blasted away as he gets closer, and closer, but it does its job as he gets where he needs to be, and finishes the last distance in a quick sprint that sends him hurtling at Velum and her allies, hefting the Cybertronian steel 'plate' overhead and smashing it downwards at the exo's position, to either strike true or hopefully scatter their defensive posture entirely. Brawl isn't one for the subtle forms of combat. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Brawl strikes Exosuit with his BRAWL SMASH! (Kick) attack! Artificial lightning crackles down Silverbolt's nosecone to ground itself through Galvatron's imperious finger! Electricity arcs over his surface, dissipating into the ground and stunning several of the gumbies around him with the spreading wave of current, but Galvatron only twitches slightly as he jerks his face into a sneer and pulls his arm up to aim at the supersonic plane roaring overhead. His cannon booms and a blast of high-energy neutrons and helium-4 hammer back up at the Aerialbot leader! Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Galvatron strikes Concorde SST with his Concussion Bolt attack! -8 Carnivac spits out the dead chassis at Galvatron's bellowed orders, craning his neck to look in the direction of the cannons looming overhead. He then, somehow, manages to salute with a forepaw. Don't ask, it's Carnivac. He's on the same level of detatched reality as asylum patients and pink ponies. "As you wish my lord!" Dementia aside he sets himself back into place, crouching slightly to brace himself. Claws dig in for anchorage as he swivels his anti-thermal cannon turret up and opens fire on the neutron cannons. If those heat draining, energy jamming blasts hit those cannons too many times, they may never come back online again! Space Going B-1R Lancer banks wide, proudly surveying the the ample damage inflicted by the bunker busters. Light weapons fire from some of the sharper eyed Autobot resistance cross her path, but Fusillade remains undaunted. "Hmmm, most of them seem occupied, which means more playtime for me!" Fusillade cackles, continuing to worry the damaged section of reinforced walls with a second volley of the bunker busters, chasing them with a few dumb bombs whose detonations against the adjacent surface of The Tall seem almost festive. The bomber doesn't linger, her low-altitude runs always flanking and slashing in a wide berth around the still-inert cannons. Razor is looking for his next victim - er - Autobot that he is going to 'help' by dumping into a nice, safe ditch. One of the 'cons he's with, a loudmouth called Volume, is reaching for an Autobot two-wheeler, Wheelspoke, that Blades has seen around before. Okay dude, but forgetful. Like he's forgetting right now that Volume's drawing a gun on his back. Razor starts to creep up behind Volume, grabbing one of his blades. This crowd is so confused that he ought to be able to - - First Aid!? Blades instinctively looks in the direction of the other Protectobot's voice, and he gets two optics full of blinding light for his trouble. Blades fumbles around blindly. First Aid is here? First Aid /shot/ him!? Well, okay, Blades doesn't look like Blades. This body is probably, what, 90% Decepticon parts, at this point, thanks to that duel with Needlenose? It itches. The incompatibility is starting to get to him. He wonders when lasercore rejection is really going to start to sink in. That won't be pretty. Now, Razor's not sure what's going on, due to his optical sensors being offline, but he is pretty sure that he just heard Snowblind's voice and the sound of tinfoil hitting an ambulance. No one hits First Aid! Even if they are Decepticons with self-confidence issues! Razor growls to himself and draw his blade anyway, despite being unable to see - and he promptly slips and falls on it. Gumbycons, people. Combat: Blades strikes himself with his Rotor Blade attack! -4 Bottlethrottle points over the wall. "First Aid's out there, sir..." Springer hrmphs. "Well, there's that. Double time to the power stations. Get us online." Bottlethrottle salutes and transforms, peeling out. Springer gathers a group of Autobots around him. "Alright...Well, alright Healthabots. We're standing between the gate and Galvatron. So, you guys merge and let's wreck and rule, got it?" He charges up his energy sword and starts over the battlements. "Sir?" Blue Cross raises her hand. "We don't merge." Springer sighs. "Well then..." Helooks around at the gathering Autobots. "Ok. Listen up! No Primes, no cannons, no combiners! It's just us, Autobots. There's a lot of tough, pschotic Decepticons down there. LETS GO WRECK 'EM." He raises his sword and rallies up a huge battle cry, and a massive host of Autobots swarm down the battlements, charging towards Galvatron's line! He points his sword at Galvatron, and springs forward, aiming to behead the Decepticon despot! "Silverbolt, knock that bomber out of that damn sky!" Combat: Springer strikes Galvatron with his Lightsaber attack! Buzzkill has arrived. Air Raid has arrived. Retoris Air Raid says, "What's the sitrep!" Springer says, "The sitrep is that we're probably going to die. But let's look good doing it, people!" Springer says, "Someone kill that wolf thing. Raid, early birthday present. Go kill that wolf thing." Air Raid says, "OKAY!" Galvatron's fusion cannon tears into Silverbolt's armor, blowing off one of his ailerons. He stymies in midair, but transforms quickly before touching down nearby and readying his weapon again, still directing it toward Galvatron. Yes, he knows he would never be able to take the mech down himself, but he also knows the Decepticon leader's weakness: His own rage often distracts him from reason. Thus, Silverbolt aims to cause him enough vexation that he might just forget he's in charge of his own army. "I thought you could hit harder than that, Galvatron. What do you hope to accomplish here, anyway? I don't care how many times you'd care to reduce this place to ruins, we'd just build it right back up! So really, you ought to simply save yourselves the trouble." Exosuit 's attentions momentarily shifting from Brawl after her scatter of fire, peppering the other incoming forces. The distracts her just long enough for the Combaticon to close a decent gap between them, Velum reeling when she finally spots him from the corner of her sights. "Agh!" Controls are slammed, trying to direct her suit out of the way, but she isn't fast enough, slab of metal crashing down on her, sending the exo onto its front. Thankfully the slam doesn't mess her up too bad, systems only flickering a moment before Velum tries crawling to her feet. Usually someone would make a witty remark in this situation, but she says nothing, gauntlet blade instead extending with a 'shink' as she comes up, using the momentum to swing around and aim a deep swipe at his armored torso. "You aren't taking this city!" She finally roars. Combat: Exosuit strikes Brawl with her Gauntlet Slash (Kick) attack! First Aid glances upwards just as he hears a shout. An incoming Decepticon. "Hmm, figures you'd need two against one," First Aid mutters. "It isn't a fair battle to you unless it's an unfair one, right?" The Protectobot turns and leaps away from the incoming drone just as she collides with the ground, sending him rolling head over heels some distance away. Despite the impact, First Aid rolls right back up to his feet. "Wheelspoke!" he exclaims as a third Decepticon takes a shot at him. The medic fires a quick photon burst at Volume, overloading his optics sensors and setting him up for a surprisingly perfect punch that sends him down to the ground. It was a nifty little maneuver that Blades once taught him. <> First Aid says. He quickly shoots a glance at Razor, but the Decepticon is still suffering the effects of the blindness. That just leaves the newcomer. Desperate to protect Wheelspoke (surely Snowblind would try to finish him off), First Aid takes a brief shot at her before diving behind one of the low level barricades for partial cover. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: First Aid strikes MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone with his Snapshot (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Combat: Silverbolt strikes Galvatron with his zappity zap (Disruptor) attack! Kill the wolf thing. Weirdwolf? Raid scans the ground below for anything lupine-shaped. Animal altmodes are so silly. Something offensively magenta and cyan draws his attention, and he dives straight for it, weapons hot. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Mecha Fenrir Wolf with his SPRISE (Laser) attack! Retoris Meanwhile, Bottlethrottle transforms into robot mode, running into the power stations...The guards are...gone? He frowns, and draws his pistols, walking into the station cautiously, heading for the NEUTRON DEFENSE CANNON GRID ROOM. Brawl lifts the large metal plate to admire his handiwork, just in time as Velum is getting her Exo back to its feet. Wrenching the piece to one side and discarding it, Brawl has just enough time to lift his arm as the blade comes sweeping in towards him, a loud *SHRUNK* issuing out as the edge carves into his forearm...and abruptly becomes lodged in his thick armor. "You aren't going to stop us, -organic-. Go back to your own world." Still leaving the blade sticking into his forearm, he takes one step back as his rifle shunts into subspace, and then slams his foot forward again and leans low, bringing his other shoulder arcing in to try and slam against the exo-suit's torso with all the force of a massive battering ram. "And quake in fear until the day we come for you as well!" Combat: Brawl strikes Exosuit with his Tackle attack! Snowblind is already dented a little from crashing into the ground, and then before she can transform, First Aid has shot at her. It tears across her back and opens a big gash way, way too easily. What is she made of, paper? She transforms and squirms. "OW OW OW MY BACK OW WHY DID YOU HIT ME SO HARD?!" Rubbing her injuries, she remembers that she's on a battlefield. There's only one thing to do! She has to carry out her orders. But she really doesn't have anything very effective in doing that. That's why, before she left, she stole a knife from the mess hall. Opening a storage section on her leg, she takes out the knife and holds it straight out, while looking away from First Aid. "I'M VERY SORRY I HURT YOU MISTER FIRST AID!" she shouts over the noise of battle. "I WAS ORDERED TO KILL YOU BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT SO COULD YOU JUST STAND STILL FOR A FEW MINUTES?" She covers her faceplate and sort of waves the knife around. Then she remembers hey, Razor is here. She calls out, "Razor! You said you were really good at killing things, right? Could you help me learn how to kill this guy? I don't know what I'm doing here!!" Combat: MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone takes extra time to steady herself. Pass The drone splits in two places and unfolds into a female robot. Laserbeak uses his claw to help peel off one of the sensor's discs, letting it tumble down to the fracas below with nary a care...he pauses, then looks down. Galvatron wasn't beneath him, so devil-may-care for who got hit. The bird twists his neck as if looking for new opprotunities. Hrmmm. Most situations were being taken care of well enough, the Decepticons will tear this wall down in short order....buuuuuuut he could also assist with the other Cons, to ensure they're good shields for his next set of moves. The bird scowls a little again, Razor was stumbling around and just filletted himself. Sadly though, that sort of incompetence wasn't uncommon. His eyes gleam, assisting Razor's optics, showing him exactly the right spot to plunge his weapon into First Aid's neck... Combat: Laserbeak analyzes First Aid for weaknesses Blades can exploit. Carnivac is merrily blasting away at the defenses and defenders as you would expect a sociopath to, but he's not enterely unaware of the surroundings in his delerium. Angular audials flick up at the sound of jet engines, reverbrations increasing as they come towards his position... though instead of moving he just stands there, lasers rattling the ground around him and a few zinging his armor as Air Raid lives up to -causing- his name. Its as the Aerialbot passes after his gun and run that the mecha-wolf finally moves sharply, turning to swing his turret in the jet's direction and fires off a low yield blast in hopes of hitting him before he gets a chance to turn around for another pass. "You can fly but you can't hide, yeahahah!" Combat: Mecha Fenrir Wolf sets his defense level to Aggressive. Space Going B-1R Lancer doggedly chews through a section of The Wall. Such a tremendous edifice was not easily breached, and rubble from the upper half of it slides down over the bomb-savaged lower portion. This makes a slope ripe for ground troop advancement. Having finally exhausted her external hardpoints on The Wall, the bomber sets her sights on the pair of gargantuan defensive placements. "Puzzling that we haven't heard them roar," she muses, before adding, "Ain't no call for them to start, though!" The hundred and fifty foot space bomber begins to lambaste the weapons, dropping JDAMs at the couplings that connect their bases to the ramparts. <> Razor scowls and yanks his blade out of his chest. He really needs to stop getting himself stabbed. It is okay, but it just not as satisfying as stabbing other people. His optical sensor reboot just in time to see First Aid engaging a Decepticon who has told Razor that she has no idea how to kill people. That could be a lie, but First Aid should be safe enough fighting her, Razor hopes, and First Aid will /probably/ just arrest her, not - wait, is First Aid actually picking up on Blades's tactics? Oh, Snowblind is probably doomed, then. Then Snowblind opens her mouth and - yeah, she is definitely doomed. Razor wipes some energon his wound and flicks it off his fingers, something of a poleaxed expression on his face. After a moment to compose himself, Razor barks out, "Kill First Aid? But he's, er, the wussiest Protectobot. That's no challenge! It wouldn't even be /satisfying/. Someone's trying to make a fool out of you, Snowblind! C'mon, you heard the big boss man - let's go attack the cannons." He transforms and takes to the air to go do just that. Hopefully Snowblind will follow? Except he doesn't watch where he's flying, and he maybe runs into Air Raid. Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Ram attack! -2 Combat: Mecha Fenrir Wolf strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Anti-Thermal Burst attack! -3 Combat: That attack has slowed F-15E Strike Eagle , making him less efficient. Skang! Sparks sing off of Galvatron's left forearm as he raises it reflexively to block Springer's swordstroke. Silverbolt's laser blast reflects from his broad back, ignored in favor of Galvatron getting his hands dirty. His dark grin flashes under his glowering eyes as he turns into Springer's reach, twisting to bring his right fist slamming down in a solid hook, followed by a left uppercut and a straight right kick for Springer's midsection, advancing a step with each strike. Combat: Galvatron strikes Springer with his Tyrant's Combination attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Springer's Agility. (Crippled) Swarms of Decepticons charge up the entrance created by Fusillade, only to be met by a force of defenders led by Roadbuster! It's complete chaos as Autobot flyers and anti air alts engage with Sweeper wings, and troops clash on the ground. The Autobots are being beaten back, regrouping and surging, but they can't hold long... First Aid's optics widen in surprise as Snowblind cries out in complete pain. For a moment he thinks she's being sarcastic, but the wound on the back of the drone looks quite real. Moving to stand between Wheelspoke and Snowblind, First Aid stares at Snowblind as she apologizes. "...yeah, sure, you're sorry. I understand. Why does every Decepticon think they can just trick me into thinking they've somehow turned a new leaf?" he wonders out loud. After a moment's hesitation, he adds, "Look, you're not even holding that knife right." Aid has to stop himself before describing the proper techniques. Still, this crazy lady at least is not firing on him, and so this gives First Aid the opportunity to see to Wheelspoke's wounds. Holstering his pistol, Aid kneels before the trooper and begins patching him up with his surgical lasers. This gives Laserbeak the perfect opportunity to scan Aid and see just what is the best way to disable him. "Before you get any ideas, Decepticon, these lasers can be increased to combat grade in the blink of an optic." Mostly true, though 'combat grade' is pretty subjective. "Your buddy has already run away. How about you do the same, huh?" Bottlethrottle finds the source of their problems...The junction box that routes power from the station to the defense grid has been completely fried...He kneels down to take a look, and finds himself a sword at his throat. "Make one move, Autobot," Says the sleak and deadly Lash, "And I'll make you wish you had never been built. And that's a Mayhem Attack promise." F-15E Strike Eagle twirls haphazardly as he ascends for another sweep, but the mecha-wolf manages to blast a decent hole in his fuselage. "Arrgh! Th' pup wants to play rough, eh? All right buddy, see if you can fetch some a' these!" His pylons snap open but before he can hurl some missiles, his nosecone is met with a helicopter. "SUNNUVA-!" A sharp bank allows the choppah to skim just above him, but the skids scrape up his armor something awful. "PRIMUS DAMN YOU STUPID FRAGGING LACKEY!" he screams, turning abruptly to fire said missiles at poor Razor. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Cybertronian Helicopter with his Heat-Seeking Missiles attack! Is... is her blade stuck? ..In her opponent? "..Shit." Velum's eyes widen in realization, exo arm tugging fervently to wedge her blade free. But Brawl is already ducking down like a football player and surging forward, slamming her battlesuit back into a barrier with the nasty crunch of metal of her plating buckling from the force. She herself is mostly unharmed thankfully, save for the mild whiplash and crack to the back of her head. Groggily a hand reaches up at the damp feeling in her hair, almost intantly flaring with rage at the sight of blood on her fingers. That's it. "You think I should be scared cause I'm organic and small? Think again!" The Nebulan snarls, free hand rearing back and sailing forward, looking to slam balled fist into Brawl's ugly, orange-opticed mug over and over until he backs off. "I've been in war too long to be afraid of the likes of you!" Springer staggers backwards as Galvatron pummels him, before finally falling backwards over a cliff. He's just out matched when it comes to the Prince of Angry. "Damn...Now I know what a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Rocklord feels like." He gets to his feet and realizes that Fusillade isn't planning on leaving them with a Wall to defend... "Next time, Galvatron..." He transforms into Copter mode, and chases after Fusillade. "Hey darlin...I'm not much for pick up lines, so let's just cut to the heavy petting and artillery!" Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. From his previous mode, Springer transforms into his helicopter mode. Combat: Helicopter strikes Space Going B-1R Lancer with his First Date Third Base! attack! Combat: Exosuit strikes Brawl with her How about a knuckle sandwich! (Kick) attack! Cybertronian Helicopter gets knocked out of the sky by Air Raid's vicious missile strike, debris raining out of the air like confetti. Half his rockets end up dumped out of his bay by the force of the blow. He cartwheels end over end, uncontrollably. However, Razor did not fly far from Snowblind and First Aid, so when he goes falling down, he goes falling down right over First Aid. Razor tries to transform to maybe break his fall, and he realizes too late just /whom/ he is falling into! Combat: Blades strikes First Aid with his A Series Of Poor Life Choices attack! Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Rotor Blade": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 27 damage. Combat: Blades's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Galvatron glares briefly after Springer, but has other fish to fry. He climbs up a short heap of rubble and waves the troops forth towards the breach Fusillade blasted in the outer curtain wall, laying down suppressing fire against Roadbuster. "Faster, Decepticons! Kill, kill!" he exhorts them gleefully. "The city awaits sacking! I want to see bodies heaped in the streets before we are done!" Air Raid says, "HAHAAA! Nailed that sucker." Air Raid says, "What an idiot." Springer says, "Great! Nail 400 more suckers and we'll call it a day!" Brawl's head recoils with the *CLANG* of metal on metal, followed by another, then another as Velum starts punching at him at close range. One step, then a second is taken backwards as he finally has to lift his hand to keep the ringing out of his head... "Heh heh heh..," and the laughter starts. Deep and throaty in his growling voice as he slooowly turns his glare back towards Velum again, the amber glow of his optic visor blazing fiercely now. "Oh you don't -have- to be scared. All you have to do..." With that, he leaps backwards several body lengths, twisting and turning in mid-air before coming down with the heavy *CRUNCH* of his huge treads making landfall. There's the ominous *WHIRRR* as his turret turns in place, both tank cannons aiming not quite at Velum, but at the area right behind her. "...is DIE!" His aim is specifically right at the area behind Velum's exo suit, even as the heavy *KER-CHAK* issues out of two high explosive rounds being slammed home, the air suddenly igniting into a dual detonation as his barrels unleash their destructive power a second later. *KRAK-KRAK-BOOOM!* Combat: Galvatron inspires Space Going B-1R Lancer, Mecha Fenrir Wolf , Blades, Snowblind, and Laserbeak with patriotic and moving words! Combat: Leopard 1A1 Tank strikes Exosuit with his Tank Cannon attack! Snowblind looks confused. "But... but... I have orders, and I have to obey orders, don't I? I mean, it would be wrong of me to disobey orders. E-even if I don't think I can do it, I have to try, right?" Then First Aid tells her she's holding the knife wrong. She looks at it. She's holding it with the blade pointed towards /her/. She turns it around. "But Razor, you really messed up Needlenose! This guy should be easy, right? Why are you running away from him?" She seems terribly confused by all this. She looks back at First Aid. "But... I have to follow orders. I mean, I know dying isn't very pleasant but maybe you could at least let me poke you with the knife a little? If you don't mind, that is. I mean, you already hurt me a lot and everything, it would be fair if I could poke you with this knife--" Her pathetic babbling ends as Air Raid crashes into Razor. Okay, THAT'S IT. NOBODY HURTS HER MAYBE POSSIBLE SOMEDAY BOYFRIEND (in her own mind) AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. She pulls out her cryo pistol and takes a wild potshot at Air Raid. "STOP HURTING HIM YOU JERKS!!" Combat: Snowblind strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with her Cryo Rifle attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired F-15E Strike Eagle 's Agility. (Crippled) Laserbeak flexes his wings. What Razor did was...acceptable, he supposed. He takes flight, over the wall intent on discouraging any Autobot reinforcements. Oh how they scatter before his might. His autocannon roars, strafing behind a few nameless souls. It didn't even matter if he hit anyone really, they'd all be dead soon enough. The bird of prey sows terror. An Autobot fire team points up to him, "Laserbeak! That's the Con who took Metroplex's transformation cog, shoot him down, we'll make him talk!" And suddenly, the bird is dodging plasma fire as a plasma bazooka unloads on him. Panic sweeps over Laserbeak, what foolishness, making himself a target! He squawks in dismay as he banks away from the team, then quickly finds a spot to hide and recover. He was nearly hit by fire! Space Going B-1R Lancer is midway through a return pass when Springer intercepts her! "Oh hey you're actually pretty cool, you're the mutt's bu---SKKGKACK!" Her plans for more destruction are interrupted, and Springer's gambit is successful -- the Decepticon brings her considerable firepower to bear upon the triple-changer. "Be sure to pucker up reeeeal nice for me, then, I'm not in the habit of receiving." She transforms and gives him one hot tamale, plasma-style. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. .. Did that guttertrash copter-bot just try to ram Air Raid and get missiled for it? Well at least that's the way it looked to Carnivac, and he's feeling literal about it. "Good job rookie, take one for the team!" Followed by some manic howling laughter. He's getting ready to return fire, but then Snowblind starts blasting at Air Raid instead while yelling. And she wasn't a yeller before. "... Okay, yeah, even *I* know not to get in middle of fights involving angry females." Probably the smartest thing he's ever decided. Instead Carnivac turns and bounds towards the gates, summoning his Pretender shell as he does so. The massive snarling beast appears at the back of Decepticon ranks, but as he stands over most of their heads in this mode, not a problem. "Knock knock, coming through!" His eyes glow demonicly for a moment, then two lances of piercing energy blast from them, aiming at the big block of Roadbuster blocking the way for the swarming mooks! Combat: Fusillade strikes Helicopter with her Plasma Caster attack! Velum says, "Ergh.. My suit's in the yellow. If it shuts down I'm gonna need someone to grab me up unless you want this guy to crush me into a paste." Springer says, "Get out of there Velum! Roadbuster is rallying at the breach in the Wall" Velum says, "With all due respect, sir, I'm not gonna run from this chump Con" Helicopter dodges the first blast from Fusillade, but not the second- he can barely keep in control as the blast punches throug his armor. "Hell of a kiss on this girl..." He returns fire with light weaponry, trying to keep her otherwise occupied... <> Combat: Helicopter strikes Fusillade with his Photon Blaster (Laser) attack! First Aid is mostly focusing on saving Wheelspoke's life and only partly on responding to the clearly psychotic Decepticon femme. A part of Aid feels sympathy for her obvious mental and emotional problems, but it can't hold a candle for his sympathy for Wheelspoke. Once the mech is ready, Aid hops down to Skidmark. Here he doesn't even need to spend more than two seconds as he quickly finds he's in perfect stasis lock. What luck! Now, First Aid draws his pistol again to confront Snowblind. "No you can't stab me. Sorry, femme, but you only get one chance to flee a battle before I'm under orders to take you down." First Aid starts to take aim, but then Snowblind screams and starts firing into the air. "Hey, leave Air Raid alone and focus on m-MMMMMMPH!!!" WHAMMO!! There's a sprawling mass of arms and legs as Razor lands on First Aid. The teal, grey, red, and white mishmash squirms around as Aid tries to free himself. It takes a heroic effort, but finally the doctor shoves Razor off of him. "Ugh!" he hops backwards, trying to put some distance between the two. Without further comment, First Aid back flips into ambulance mode, decrystallizer already deployed. There's a loud double ZZZZZZZAPP! as he tries to disintegrate his foe. Combat: Ambulance sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Temporarily restricting the SHATTER effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Removed restrictions on SHATTER for your attacks. Combat: Ambulance strikes Blades with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Combat: Drained 17 energon. "Tch, what the frag was that? I think I felt a little breeze!" Raid taunts brazenly as Snowblind fires just under his nosecone. He cackles until the cold begins to grow, and huge chunks of ice form on his armor. "What the!? GAH!" He desperately wing rocks to try and shake it off, but it doesn't take long at all for the ice to cover most of his frame and disable his thrusters. Welp, if he's going down, he's going to go down like Razor. "YAAARGH!" Down he careens, straight for Snowblind. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Snowblind with his Ram attack! First Aid says, "Just in time, Air Raid. We can take these two out together." Air Raid says, "Guuuhhh." Exosuit 's mouth just barely curls into a smile when Brawl finally begins to back off from her assault, making sure to wrench her blade from his forearm, brandishing it once more and looking to go in for a stab. But he moves out of range, taking a leap back and shifting to that formidable tank mode and swinging cannons around right in her direction. Again. Shit. Heels dig in and she makes a sprint for cover, but he's already fired, sending up a large explosion behind her that rocks her exo and sends it flying forward several yards into the dirt. It's smoking now, back panels crackling with exposed wires and circuitry while resting on its front, Velum heatedly cursing in her native tongue while slamming at the flickering console that blares at her. "Damnit.. Stay on, you piece of crap!" Granted, it's far from that, but she's angry. Systems flicker on and off a few times, but finally steady and remain online, giving the Nebulan some form of relief while struggling to her feet. "...So that's how you're gonna play?" She snorts, flicking open a small panel and pressing the button beneath. With a hiss of pressure, two struts extend from the exo's back, planting firmly on the ground and holding her steady while large cannon hanging on the back pivots up and over, locking into place over her shoulder, handholds popping out the end that she now holds. "I'd like you to meet mine then!" She snarls, cannon powering up, whirring heavily as a blue glow forms in the end of the barrel. It only takes a few seconds to heat up before a hot ball of energy fires, rocking exo again as it exits the barrel and careens towards the tank. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exosuit strikes Leopard 1A1 Tank with her Nebula Cannon attack! Silverbolt mutters as Galvatron ignores his attacks and insults. He'll have to do better than this...but unfortunately he realizes he's low on fuel. Slag it, must've forgotten to fill up after the last battle. But he's in luck, he still has his reserve tank. Granted, he would've preferred not to use it, but in this situation he didn't really have a choice. He certainly wasn't going to retreat simply because he'd forgotten to get a refuel. <> Lash scowls. "Bottlethrottle?" She actually lets her sword drop to her side. "I know your name. You were there. In Shockwave's prison." Bottlethrottle stands, and gives her a nod. "I remember you, too. He hurt you." He responds quietly. "He did." Lash agrees. "But we do what we have to do to keep our friends safe, Bottlethrottle. And here I am. I'll let you live. Not that it matters, with no power router to the defense grid." She gives him a nod, turns, and runs. Bottlethrottle watches her go, and turns back around to study the router. A massive cord running into the dead router, one leading out to the grid... The grid had to be reactivated. "We do what we have to do to keep our friends safe." Bottlethrottle pulls the first cord from the router, plugs it into his chest. He takes the second cord, and plugs it into his back. He can feel a hum, a vibration against his lasercore. &r&r And then he flips the switch. There is a flash of light. 'Across the Wall, the neutron cannons hum to life. Nearby Autobots cheer, and their crews jump to action, loading and aiming. The perimeter shiled begins reactivating, section by section, moving towards Galvatron's charge. Decepticons are cut in half by the suddenly reappearing energy, crying out. The cannons open fire, scattering Seekers squads and masses of ground shock troops... ' Snowblind is actually genuinely /afraid/ when First Aid takes out his pistol. She flinches back from it. "But... !" she protests. Well, right up until Air Raid comes crashing down into her. Looks like First Aid won't have to worry /too/ much about that. The smaller femme is knocked right off her feet, limbs and tailfins getting bent and crumpled and visor sustaining a crack right across that shorts out her ability to emote extra information. Fortunately she has plenty of sensors to make up for that. But then again there's an Autobot RIGHT ON TOP OF HER. HORROR. She starts kicking and screaming and trying to push Air Raid off in a fluster of confusion. Her sensors are looking for any weak points she can find. "EEEE!" She shrieks. "GET OFF ME YOU CAD! HELP! I NEED AN ADULT!" And then she gets hit with a cannon. This is starting to become a repeating thing. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Combat: Snowblind analyzes Air Raid for weaknesses. "WHAT?!" roars Galvatron, infuriated. "I thought that was taken CARE of!" He levels his cannon at the forcefield and fires several hard shots into the same section; it ripples and buckles but does not collapse. Galvatron briefly considers transforming to punch his way through it, but realizes that being an energy field it would of course just seal behind him and leave his troops outside. "We will attack from ANOTHER direction. At a later time!" He levels a finger at Springer, who appears to be the Autobot commander, and shouts through the field at him, "This is not a retreat, Autobot! This is a STAY of EXECUTION! Decepticons, take whatever trophies and prisoners please you, and return to Polyhex!" Combat: Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Laserbeak, F-15E Strike Eagle , Leopard 1A1 Tank , Ambulance , Fusillade, and Giant Armored Timberwolf Galvatron withdraws on foot, blasting his way through any unlucky Autroopers who happen to still be on this side of the forcefield as he goes. Laserbeak turns his head, noticing the...situation about him, something unusual was going on with the Bot forces, but that was something to be analyzed later. He keeps himself in cover, if not in stealth...Then he hears the whirr of the cannons starting to be powered up. That...was going to be bad news for anyone near it, and as luck would have it, that was where the Beaker was hiding, behind an inert cannon that suddenly was whirring to life. Laserbeak rips into the air in the sort of panic that only comes from near death experiences. The flicker of a perimiter shield starts to manifest as he flies at full speed towards it...from the inside! It crackles to life as he touches the spot, sending a shocking jolt of pain through him, sending the cassettecon spiralling down to the ground. Autobot onlookers might find the fall comical as he pinwheels for a few yards...and then drunkenly tries to follow Galvatron's heroic reverse charge. Combat: Laserbeak begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle Leopard 1A1 Tank attempts to get some distance, but he's a big fat tank and his treads got caught up on some rubble, forcing him to remain still as the blast strikes right into his thickly armored front. It weathers the shot well, all things considered, but it's still a strong enough hit that his entire frame rocks back, and rather than fight the momentum, he goes with it, shifting and transforming in the process. Just in time as some of the fire from those neutron cannons comes blasting in as well, showering him with debris from an overhanging armored column that half buries him in the process. For a moment, silence reigns, but the rubble pile then shifts and suddenly explodes outwards in all directions as Brawl rises up with both arms thrust above himself. "RARGH!" With smoke rising around him, the Combaticon hefts his rifle at the ready once again. "Not bad..." he concedes for an instant, then begins a slow advance, rifle firing as he goes. "But I'm still just getting warmed up. How much longer can -you- keep going!?" Did he hear Galvatron's retreat call? Probably. He'll be pulling out with the rest of the masses soon enough. First one in, last one out, that sort of thing. The Leopard 1A1 Tank transforms into robot mode. BRAWL SMASH! Combat: Brawl strikes Exosuit with his Electron Gun attack! Fusillade whuffs from Springer's return fire, visibly damaged under the scorch marks from each shot that lands. And then -- lots of fire, and her forces have diminished in number. She throws up her hands in frustration and snarls as she sees The Wall and its contents once again being protected. "You ruined it!" she shouts petulantly, not satisfied to have only savaged one section of the monolithic edifice. She sulkily transforms back to her bomber mode, and aerially minces between weaponsfire directed at her. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Neutral. Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a Terran B-1B Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Velum says, "This guy doesn't quit, does he?" Giant Armored Timberwolf was all too merrily wading his way into the massive melee that had piled up at the gates, not really paying mind if it was Autobot or Decepticon he was trouncing over to do so, just that he was tossing bodies about in doing so. The cannons coming back online only faintly registers, as the supression fire barely puts a dent in the heafty armor and biomechanical hide of the ravid beast. Most of the mooks around him around so lucky, and those that don't topple over from their wounds are quick to follow Galvatron's withdrawl. Carnivac looks one, then the other way, hightened senses finally homing in on where Snowblind and Razor are. Snowblind's got herself in a bit of a pickle with the Aerialbot it would seem. Powerful legs launch the beast forward, hurtling across the landscape, bounding over retreating squads with little effort. And then tries to come down on top of Air Raid to knock him away from Snowblind vicious. "Lord Galvatron has ordered to withdraw, best you follow suit little one." Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Protective Pack Mentality attack! -2 The worst part of it all is that Razor has done all of this before. Attacked helpless Autobots. Carried out missions that even the rest of the Decepticon army didn't want to do, so they'd hire irregulars. Like him. Then Blades decided he had enough of senseless murder, and he vowed to only engage in /sensible/ murder. The words that used to stir his fuel pump, coming from Megatron, still stir him even now when he hears them from Galvatron. There's a pit in his fuel tank when he realizes that. Razor wants to kill and sack and pile bodies in the street. He wants that. #-1 ARGUMENT OUT OF RANGE makes him sick, even as it makes him excited.\ Anyway, crashing on First Aid from above is not the desired method for Protectobots to merge, but First Aid extricates himself and shoots Razor, shattering off some of Razor's armour, revealing perfectly normal Decepticon parts under his grey armour. Just Decepticon guttertrash, the lowest of the low. One of his shin-guns flakes away, too. Then the Neutron Cannons come back on line, and they nail Razor in his other shin gun. The pain makes something in his head snap, and he pulls out his evil flashlight, which he applies to Air Raid and... First Aid, before looking for a ditch to hide in. There won't be enough Nightmare Fuel energon to binge on to make this day go away. Then there is a retreat sounded. Slaggit. The worst part of it all is that Razor has done all of this before. Attacked helpless Autobots. Carried out missions that even the rest of the Decepticon army didn't want to do, so they'd hire irregulars. Like him. Then Blades decided he had enough of senseless murder, and he vowed to only engage in /sensible/ murder. The words that used to stir his fuel pump, coming from Megatron, still stir him even now when he hears them from Galvatron. There's a pit in his fuel tank when he realizes that. Razor wants to kill and sack and pile bodies in the street. He wants that. It makes him sick, even as it makes him excited. Anyway, crashing on First Aid from above is not the desired method for Protectobots to merge, but First Aid extricates himself and shoots Razor, shattering off some of Razor's armour, revealing perfectly normal Decepticon parts under his grey armour. Just Decepticon guttertrash, the lowest of the low. One of his shin-guns flakes away, too. Then the Neutron Cannons come back on line, and they nail Razor in his other shin gun. The pain makes something in his head snap, and he pulls out his evil flashlight, which he applies to Air Raid and... First Aid, before looking for a ditch to hide in. There won't be enough Nightmare Fuel energon to binge on to make this day go away. Then there is a retreat sounded. Slaggit. Combat: Blades strikes Ambulance with his Photon Pistol Area attack! Combat: Blades (Blades) used "Photon Pistol": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Blades's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Ambulance 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Blades misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Photon Pistol Area attack! First Aid says, "I see you, Velum. Hold on, I'll see if I can draw a bead on Brawl." F-15E Strike Eagle goes splat atop Snowblind in a flurry of debris and ice, and just spawls there until she seems to get... shot. Transforming rather slowly, he staggers upright and draws his rifle, only to realize he's standing on the fine piece of aero-tail that is Snowblind. "Oho, why if it isn't the snowbird of paradise," he grins, casually tilting his gun away. "You're on the wrong side, sugar-fins!" Before he can trot out his swagger, Carnivac lunges and knocks him clear onto his mangled jet kibble. "Argh, not you again!" Unable to get a decent shot, he tries to kick the wolf off. A photon beam flies just over his helm. That seems... familiar. Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Combat: Air Raid strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Kick attack! It is with a great deal of relief for First Aid that the neutron guns come back online, cutting loose against the Decepticon forces. A few Cons stick around, but the doctor suspects it's only a matter of time before they follow their great leader. The ambulance backs up (complete with BEEP BEEP BEEP noises) in order to get into a better position to take out the Decepticons. He hears Velum commenting on Brawl from afar, and First Aid thinks he can draw a bead on the Combaticon. It's a long shot, but the Protectobot owes Brawl several times over. Just as he fires, Razor blasts him with his own photon pistol. Aid lets out a pained grunt, trying to reorient his sensors. "I can still hear you, Decepticon," he tells the chopper Con. Angling his decrystallizer down, First Aid fires a blast that slices through the metal turf itself, possibly hitting Razor in the process. Lastly is Snowblind. The Protectobot promised Air Raid he'd defend him, and First Aid is nothing if not honest. "Get out of here, Decepti-creep!" he shouts, giving her an incentive blast. For her he /definitely/ doesn't need to be able to see. Her shouting can be heard across the entier battlefield! Springer says, "Velum, you still need some assistance with that Combaticon?" strikes Brawl with his Merry Christmas To All - Now You're All Gonna Die! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Ambulance misses Blades with his Merry Christmas To All - Now You're All Gonna Die! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Ambulance strikes Snowblind with his Merry Christmas To All - Now You're All Gonna Die! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Velum says, "It'd be appreciated. He's too stubborn to retreat already." Helicopter swoops away from Fusillade as the cannons reactivate. "Well what do you know..." Decepticons retreating, scattering...The tides were turning. He swoops down, spotting Brawl and Velum, still battling. Springer transforms into robot mode and drops out of the sky with a huge swing of his sword! "Did someone say tanks?!" He lands beside Brawl, having hopefully connected, and winks at Velum. "Then you're welcome." Combat: Helicopter sets his defense level to Fearless. From his previous mode, Springer transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Springer strikes Brawl with his Lightsaber attack! About damn time. Velum beams with a triumphant grin when the defense cannons light up Brawl after her own shot hits, burying him beneath a mound of rubble. Nearly red hot cannon, still steaming from the barrel, swings back into its original position, struts retracting to let her stand on her own. A step is taken forward, to check if he's offline or not, but she stops at the sudden rumble beneath the pile before it explodes out with a force, Brawl rising up yet again. "Erf... Why won't you stay down? Or are you just too stupid to die?" Velum hisses, gritting her teeth and making a move to dive behind some cover, hoping to snatch up her dropped rifle. Of course she earns herself a shot from him on the way, gunfire piercing weakening armor at her side, opening up a heavy leak of oil and hydrolic fluids. "Your precious leader told you to retreat! Surprised you don't tag along after him!" The woman can't help taunting behind the barrier, grimacing at the heavy wound now leaking at her side. She still has time though, snatching up her rifle and swiftly swinging around to peer over her cover, aiming to pepper him with more fire before Springer shows up to save the day! Combat: Exosuit strikes Brawl with her Burst Fire (Laser) attack! Velum says, "Appreciate the assist!" First Aid says, "Any time, Velum. We're just glad to have you out here with us." Velum says, "Wouldn't be anywhere else, my friend." Silverbolt finishes refueling but Galvatron is retreating already. Heh, it seemed he wasn't quite the determined ragemonster he prided himself in being. But it was likely the Decepticons would be back again in the near future. He spots Air Raid standing on Snowblind's ailerons and getting pommeled by Carnivac. Instinctively, he comes to his fellow Aerialbot's aid, bringing his weapon around to fire upon the mecha-wolf. Galvatron had already ordered his troops to withdarw, why hadn't he beat it yet? Combat: Silverbolt strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Beat it already! attack! -4 Brawl is suddenly drawing fire from ALL different directions. Well that's part of the price you pay when you aren't the first one to cut and run when the troops start to withdraw. As the fire from First Aid and Velum peppers him, Springer swings in with that lightsaber, and Brawl has to use his arm to shield himself again, a section of the armored frame carved off and leaving a glowing line where it came free once more. Despite it all, despite the fact it obviously must sting something fierce, all the Combaticon does is growl. "That's because -I- leave when the rest of the troops leave and not before!" With that, he transforms again, slamming down on his treads as he begins to drive backwards, now moving along with the other Decepticon troopers who are pulling out. A heavy *THWOOM THWOOM* fills the air as he fires a couple of blasts to cover the retreat as he goes. "Next time we'll see how well you do when there's no one to rush to your rescue! ALLRIGHT you tin toy soldiers, we're LEAVING!" With engine roaring loudly, the tank keeps backing away, forming the rearguard position as he goes. Air Raid hitting on her is probably the scariest thing Snowblind has experienced to date. Oh sure he's done it once before but she's still somewhat (somewhat? try VERY) offkilter since half of her brain was in the weather dominator when it blew up. She woke up seeing the walls melting over a Shockwave-behive swarming with Buzzkills. And don't forget the solid blue Quintessons hula dancing. Can't forget that. Fortunately Carnivac comes to her rescue (hooray!) and she manages to stagger up to her feet. Just as she's getting her bearings, First Aid shoots at her! Again! The nerve! I mean, sure she was trying to attack him with the wrong end of a butterknife but this is just too mean! She fires back in the only way she knows how (until her head clears fully): "I'm a creep, am I? Well-- well-- YOUR AMBULANCE MODE MAKES YOUR AFT LOOK LIKE A WIDE LOAD!" Take THAT. But now Carnivac is getting beat on by Silverbolt. She'll have to do something about that. Wasn't a retreat called? She'll retreat, but first she has to do something important. She storms over to Air Raid and tries to slap the taste out of his mouth! Combat: Snowblind sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Snowblind strikes Air Raid with her Punch attack! The kick connects solidly with Carnivac's lower jaw, snapping the beast's head up briefly. But it does nothing to wipe that toothy smirk off his features as he lowers it, sadly. The electrial bolt strikes his side, crackling in little arcs along the his biomechanical shell, filling the air with the smells of burnt ozone and the even more foul burnt hair and flesh. There's even a few patchs where the underlying cybertronics can be seen. None of it seems to phase the Pretender too much. "Oh so -now- everyone wants to play when you think you've got the advantage, huh? And you call us evil!" He turns his attention back to Snowblind and Air Raid for a moment, barking a laugh as she opts to go slap the Aerialbot for his trashy chauvinistic mouth. "Aaaw yeah, we'll make a proper bitch out of you yet sister... now, really, you oughta be getting out of here." Then back to Silverbolt. "Don't think I forgot about you buttin' in!" The pretender assumes a more defensive crouched stance, but that doesn't stop a pair of sheering beams to lance forth from his eyes at the Aerialbot commander. Com'n guys, he can only buy you so much time here. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Silverbolt with his Because every Giant Mutant Monster has gotta have Eye Beams! attack! Razor is hiding in a ditch, which is an old pro tip, and thusly, he avoids First Aid's righteous shooting spree. He tries to get a grip on himself and throttle his fuel lust down. He might stab someone he would regret, right now. (Well, no, he wouldn't regret it, and that's the real problem.) Razor should just get /put/ of here. Every Decepticon for himself. If Snowblind gets arrested by Autobots, so much the better. If she's a killer 'con waiting to happen, being locked up will prevent that. If she's not a killer 'con, being locked up might save her life. But she /is/ trying to kill First Aid, and right now, Air Raid, and she doesn't seem to know when to stop. Razor lurches out of the ditch, tries to grab her by the elbow, and he hisses, "Get /out/ of here! You heard the big boss!" Combat: Blades strikes Snowblind with his Grab attack! Air Raid resigns to just lie there and stare at the sky as Silverbolt comes in to do more kicking. Sigh, this is not very macho at all. Snowblind comes over to make things worse, and slaps the sense out of him. "OW! Aaargh!" By the time he's back on his feet, he's spitting energon. "We ain't through, baby! I'll be glad to shoot your fine aft outta' the sky next time!" Seeing as things seem to be taken care of and he's lazy (and now pissy), he turns to transform and take off. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Ambulance 's tires spin as he races towards where Snowblind and Air Raid are wrestling with one another. He sees this mystery Decepticon grabbing at Snowblind. Determined not to let the pair of them gang up on the Aerialbot, First Aid charges! The insult from Snowblind washes over him like water off a duck's back, but attacking his friend is another matter altogether. Despite Galvatron's departure, there's still more than enough Cons aroudn to cause problems. Just before it looks like First Aid is going to ram the pair of them, he flips open into robot mode, using the momentum to slam his fist into Snowblind's chest in order to buy Air Raid time to flee. "Autobots stick together, Decepticon! If you think for even a micro-second that a Protectobot is going to stand by and let you harm a friend, you've got another thing coming!" Combat: First Aid strikes Snowblind with his Diagnosis: Murder! attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Exosuit is extremely glad to see Springer and First Aid helping her, helping finally fend off Brawl. Ease only comes when the tank disappears from sight, Velum still firing until he does. But once he's finally gone she releases a heavy sigh, exo visibly relaxing before straining to stand, clearly on its last leg. "My thanks, sir." The Nebulan woman smiles to Springer, clicking rifle onto her back. "Any longer and my suit would've shut down." Her exo groans in protest as it begins to stiffly move back into the city, not looking in very good shape to help fend off the stragglers, though that shouldn't be a hard job for the Bots. Boy does she need a drink right now. And some stitches in her head. Yeah, that'd be good. Springer drives his sword into the ground as Brawl bails and smiles at Velum. "Well, that was a win." He spots First Aid still mixing it up. "Or, I guess we're playing overtime..." He transforms into his car mode and peels out, heading towards the melee. Looking for extra credit, doc?" His turrets whir to life, and he opens fire! "Didn't you guys hear the bartender? Last call!" Combat: Rocket Car strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Off our lawn! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Rocket Car strikes Snowblind with his Off our lawn! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Rocket Car misses Blades with his Off our lawn! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Razor growls, "Oh, for frak's sake, I'm just trying to get this bit of tinfoil /out/ of here, you candy-striper! You think you're so righteous, but all you're doing is keeping the weak down! You smother and suffocate the poor, telling us to just wait it out and rely on you to save this planet. Well, slag you! We'll save it on our own, our way." He nimbly takes cover in a ditch when Springer hoses the area down with fire. Then Razor decides he has really had enough. He turns into a helicopter, and he scrams. Stupid filmmakers, where are you!? Combat: Cybertronian Helicopter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Well, Snowblind would be happy to run away but there's this thing where there's this Ambulance trying to run her over and then he PUNCHES HER IN THE EYE BOOB. What a jerk. Springer gets a pot shot in on her two, which just proves what she believed to begin with: This is no place for her, and Contrail is FUGGING INSANE. Terrified and nearly mortally wounded, she transforms, making like tree and GETS THE FRAG OUT OF HERE. Snowblind folds inwards at the knees and torso and her arms extend into wings as she transforms into a high-tech aerial drone. Combat: MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Giant Armored Timberwolf gets pelted with more shots as Springer drives around hosing down the area, though with his protective stance it really just pings off his thick armored hide and leaves more dents in its wake. Carnivac probably could go a few more rounds at this rate. Whatever freaky science shit Thunderwing did to the Pretenders, he did it -well-. But fortunately, the two fliers are finally getting their tailfins in gear. Even as the remaining bits of gunfire die down he plods over to the chassis he had originally mauled, flings it over his back with a snap of his head, then turns and leaps off with those mighty multi-directional hydraulics of his, howling with laughter the entire way. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Helicopter and MQ-41 Sky Eye Drone "Yeah?" First Aid retorts, starting to feel more than a little indignant about this new Decepticon. "That's mighty noble talk from someone who's ravaged cities, pillaged worlds, and murdered and oppressed their way across the entire galaxy! Don't you even DARE play the 'Cons are freedom fighters' card with me, buster. I've had to put back together far too many cities, perform far too many autopsies, and rescue far too many horrifically wounded innocents as a result of your 'saving it'!" Razor and Snowblind, finally, transform into their aerial modes and begin their retreat. First Aid instantly draws his photon pistol and trains it on their form until it's obvious that they aren't going to make another pass. Only then does he lower it. "And don't come back!" First Aid shouts. Rocket Car transforms, and gives First Aid a nod. "I think they got the message." He pats First Aid warmly on the shoulder, and looks back to The Wall. "Talk about hanging on by a thread...Looks like Bottlethrottle got the cannons going... Speaking of. <> He pauses, no response. <> "Odd." First Aid holsters his photon pistol. "I hope you're right," Aid says doubtfully as Springer puts his hand on his shoulder. When there's no immediate reply from Bottlethrottle, Aid turns about, frowning inwardly. "Come on." he urges, already rushing back towards the battlements. MINUTES LATER... Springer helicopters down to the entrance of the Power Station, transforming into robot mode, giving a glance to First Aid as the Protectobot pulls up beside him. FAST AMBULANCE. Also, maybe Velum. He steps into the station and moves quickly towards the Defense Grid room. Springer has seen a lot in his career as a Wrecker. So the sight doesn't horrify or upset him...It just... It just makes him sad. "Damn..." He sighs, shoulders slumping a bit. Attached between the two cords is a severly burned torso. The rest is ash and charred pieces. First Aid reverts immediately to robot mode as they reach the Defence Grid room, grabbing his medkit from his trunk mid-transformation. Racing into the room... Aid skids to a halt. His optics flicker before casting his gaze downwards at the ground silently out of respect for a brave but troubled warrior. Velum had at least managed to stop the leaking in her exo before Springer called her and First Aid to follow him, only giving a nod and diligently keeping up on the Wrecker's heels as they move to the Defense Grid room. Taking up the rear she's the last to see the body, stepping up beside Springer and grimacing softly, brows knitting at the sight. "Is that.. Is that him?" Surely it's someone else? Either way, she falls silent, sad but not overly broken to see the poor guy's demise. Springer nods. "That's him." He crouches beside the torso, and taps his com. <> "The sooner he's unhooked from this thing..." Springer glances up at First Aid. "Could a spar...A laser core survive something like this?" First Aid steps over to unhook what's left of Bottlethrottle from the reactor. The slow, careful way that he does this makes the answer to Springer's question clear, even before First Aid shakes his head. "It looks like he hooked himself up to the grid to bring it online," Aid says, trying to soften the blow by pointing out what a heroic act it was. "I'm sorry, Velum," he adds, thus answering her question. She didn't know the guy very well, but enough to feel something when she sees his charred body. Mouth draws into a thin line as she watches First Aid begin to unhook him, exo pivoting so she can look up at Springer. "He needs to be honored for this, Springer.. for sacrificing himself. He saved a lot of people today in doing so.. including my own. We're in his debt for that, as well as all the Autobots." "Hell of a play, buddy..." Springer gives a small salute to the body and taps his ear piece. "A post mech-mortem crew is en route...Nothing else we can do here." He puts his hands on the shoulders of Velum's exo. "Go get yourself taken care of." He glances at First Aid. "You too." First Aid doesn't stop unhooking Bottlethrottle despite Springer's request. Perhaps he didn't hear the lean green fighting machine? Or perhaps he feels Bottlethrottle deserves the attention now. Either way, First Aid's work is as careful as it is respectful, making sure not to further damage the body. Now that's what saddens her most, seeing First Aid continuing to work despite Springer's orders. Velum frowns softly at this, but gives a solemn nod to the green Wrecker before turning, heading out to tend to both herself and make sure others are seen to as well. She's not much for her peoples' religion, but she figures puting together some form of service for Bottlethrottle with them should be put in order. It's the least they could do to thank him. Category:Logs